La fable de Kunoichi Samurai Warriors
by petite-yuna
Summary: Il était une fois... ( terminée )
1. Nostalgie d'une lame ansanglantée

J'étais seule, la pièce n'était illuminée que par le feu crépitant à mes pieds. Le silence des nuits après les nombreuses guerres m'avait toujours déstabilisée un peu : le cliquetis des armures et des sabots de chevaux martelant le sol à toute allure devenait une berceuse durant ces temps. Seules les cigales chantaient parmi nos soirées chaudes d'été, chuchotant le temps de paix qui s'avançait pas à pas telles que les saisons venaient.  
  
Comme les années futures s'annonçaient délicates et stables, je songeais à entamer ma vie, pour de bon, cette fois. Même si mon dynamisme naturel et mon égocentricité ont souvent étouffés mes sentiments comme l'eau le fait avec le feu, j'avais toujours rêvé de vivre avec lui. À chaque fois que cette idée me venait à l'esprit, je riais un bon coup en songeant simplement à l'ironie de notre sort. Une femme ninja et un samuraï ne pouvaient vivre une relation, surtout lorsque notre occupation principale était alors de défendre nos terres contre les rafales ennemies, aussi pittoresques que grandioses furent-elles. Pourtant, quand sa troupe passait à toute vitesse près de moi, que j'apercevais une armure rouge à l'horizon ou bien sa voix me crier de battre en retraite, mon cœur battait et durant un battement de cils, j'espérais.  
  
Yukimura avait toujours été un homme impulsif au combat, mais calme en public. Il ne m'abordait seulement que si je m'adressais à lui. Parfois, je voyais un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à mon apparition. Nous avions alors des discussions animées, il m'adressait parfois des regards où je voyais en lui le guerrier romanesque qu'il était. Je n'avais jamais eus de signes, à ma connaissance, d'une quelconque passion que j'avais pu lui aspirer. Ce ne fut que la nuit du siège d'Azuchi qu'il me prouva que j'avais tord. Une fois la bataille emportée, tout le monde célébrait et j'en avais profité pour lui faire une visite de courtoisie : il avait toujours détesté assister aux banquets où le sake coulait à flots et où l'on ventait les mérites des samurais s'étant distingués durant le combat. Je l'avais trouvé assied au sol, les yeux fermés, comme un solitaire dégustant sa solitude. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi, quelque chose se produisit. Comme la foudre abat l'arbre, sa défense tomba du même coup que son masque sérieux et désintéressé.  
  
Nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'au prochain assaut, il avait abandonné l'idée de revenir en vie car je ressentais sa crainte de mourir dans le silence. Je ne doutais pas de notre réussite, mais lui oui, avait-il semblé. À cet instant, je croyais que je m'apprêtais à vivre des années merveilleuses en sa compagnie. Me réveiller en sa présence, dans ses bras, ses longs cheveux bruns couvrant son visage endormi, cela n'avait aucun prix et j'aurais tué pour que cela devienne une réalité permanente. Il ne nous restait alors que la bataille de Yamasaki, et mon fantasme si profondément enfoui se serait épanoui. Comme je me trompais ! 


	2. Propos arrogants

Lorsque ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche, quelque chose de sombre en moi se créa. Une souffrance, une haine, une incompréhension.  
  
« Êtes-vous sûr de vous, Hattori-san ? »  
  
« Kunoichi, cette information ne peut être éronnée. Je l'ai entendue de mes propres oreilles. Je ne vois pas l'avantage de te mentir, ici. Libre à toi de me croire ou pas.»  
  
« Akemi Takeda, avez-vous dit, j'ignorais que Sire Takeda avec une fille. »  
  
« Comme tu ignores beaucoup d'autres choses. »  
  
« Je vais mener mon enquête là-dessus. Si vous dites vrai, je ferai les choses à ma manière. »  
  
« Tu n'en douteras pas longtemps, tout le monde en parle, il s'agit de savoir écouter. »  
  
Hattori disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et j'en fis de même pour atterrir dans les appartements de Yukimura. Cette nouvelle avait clouée mon coeur et je ne l'aurais acceptée que s'il me la confirmait lui-même. J'attendis donc son retour, et tard, vers les heures du matin, j'entendis son pas vigoureux marcher en direction de la pièce, et bientôt, la cloison bouger. Avant même qu'il n'ait remarqué ma présence, je lançais :  
  
« Est-ce vrai que tu souhaites épouser la fille de Sire Takeda ? »  
  
« Oui, demain en fin d'après-midi. Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas été au courant. »  
  
« Demain ? »  
  
Il y eut ce pincement d'une douleur n'égalant pas un essaim de flèches en pleine poitrine. Et, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.  
  
« L'aimes-tu ? »  
  
Yukimura s'impatienta et soupira. Il passa à mes côtés pour sortir d'une armoire un Yukata de coton qu'il enfila devant moi.  
  
« Kunoichi, il est tard, je suis fatigué et tes questions ne font pas de sens. Nous en reparlerons demain, entendu ? »  
  
« Je crains bien que demain, tu ne sois un homme marié ! »  
  
« Tu les poseras alors à un homme marié. Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser, je souhaiterais me reposer. »  
  
Me mettre à la porte était inutile, car à n'importe quel moment, je pouvais réapparaître dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que je trouve satisfaction. Non, ce fut le geste qui mit fin à cette rêverie. De toute ma vie, je ne fus jamais aussi furieuse. Quand j'atteignis le repère d'Hattori, je me dirigeai vers la forêt de bambou près de la demeure et commençai à abattre les tiges avec une violence inhumaine. La rage pure, le sentiment d'avoir été manipulée m'étaient palpable. Cette colère ne pouvant être étanchée, cette envie de venger quelque chose qui ne pouvait l'être. Plus j'y repensais, plus je redoublais d'ardeurs.  
  
Au petit matin, Hattori me trouva agenouillée parmi mon œuvre. Là où s'était trouvée une clairière magnifique où poussait le bambou comme pousse la mauvaise herbe, se trouvait un tapis de tiges jaunes, coupées si adroitement que l'on aurait pu sectionner quelque chose avec leur bouts affûtés. J'étais entaillée de partout, les feuilles m'avaient lacérées durant ma folie et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu.  
  
« Je savais que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour lui, mais je ne croyais pas que tu te laisserais envenimer par ce sentiment. »  
  
Ses mots coulaient dans mes oreilles comme l'eau sur les rochers. Une voix humaine après toute cette tristesse. 


	3. Un coeur affûté

Tandis qu'une servante versait du sake sur mes entailles pour les désinfecter, je regardais un enfant dans le jardin. Il lançait des étoiles chinoises sur un mannequin. Ce qu'il faisait ne m'intéressait pas réellement, mes yeux le perçaient, je crois même qu'il en fut intimidé un instant, pourtant, je n'étais qu'une enveloppe vide. Je planais en quelque part, et je retournais sans cesse des questions qui avaient déjà des réponses gravées dans la pierre. Plusieurs personnes vinrent me rendre visite cette journée là, mais je ne m'en aperçu pas, d'ailleurs, je n'entendis pas la servante quitter la pièce. Lorsque je revins à moi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et j'estimais qu'il était environ midi. Mon corps était bandé, mes poignets étaient profondément entaillés : des taches de sang coloraient mes bandages. Une légère sensation de douleur envahissait mes membres. Malgré toutes ces blessures, une seule restait insupportable. Ma tête était aussi légère qu'un éventail, mais mon coeur et mon amour-propre étaient ancrés dans les moindres recoins de mon être et m'étouffaient. Quelque chose de lourd se tapissait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Seule dans cette pièce que je reconnaissais à peine, je me sentais impuissante.  
  
« Que feras-tu ? »  
  
Je n'eus pas à bouger, c'était mon mentor. Il arriva à mes côtés d'un pas sourd, et s'agenouilla devant moi. Hattori portait son uniforme noir à en user le tissu, alors je fus étonnée de le voir en Kimono, une longue chevelure noire enrobant ses épaules.  
  
« Que puis-je faire ? »  
  
« Le mieux serait de ne rien faire. Disparaît et oubli-le. »  
  
« Non, je compte le revoir une dernière fois. »  
  
« Et que feras-tu ? »  
  
Je reconnus en lui un homme sage et détaché de l'univers, ou plutôt, soudé à l'univers. Il fallait que Yukimura paie, mais je ne savais pas encore comment je me vengerais. Mon honneur, je n'en avais qu'un. Bien sûr, il n'était pas salit, car personne hormis moi, Hattori Henzo et Yukimura, savaient. Je n'acceptais pas d'avoir été aussi naïve et ainsi rejetée. Il avait agit comme un homme prétentieux et égoïste à mon égard. De plus, il devait se marier cette journée même. Une idée frappa alors mon esprit.  
  
« Je vais interrompre leur mariage en avouant que nous avons été amants. »  
  
« Impossible, ils sont déjà mariés. »  
  
« Comment ? La cérémonie n'a lieu que ce soir. »  
  
Hattori leva les yeux et sembla exaspéré un instant.  
  
« Si tu étais revenu à toi plus rapidement, il y aurait eu, à cet instant, une possibilité d'interrompre l'union. Mais, là encore, ta révélation aurait brisés son honneur et sa parole. Tu l'aurais perdu. »  
  
« Si j'étais revenu à moi plus rapidement ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
« Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis. »  
  
Je me sentis alors faible et imbécile. Je refusais de croire que deux journées avaient passées sans m'effleurer. C'était absurde et ne fit qu'alimenter ma colère et ma haine. Si je ne pouvais pas mettre fin à son mariage, que me restait-il ? Mes poings se serrèrent, et bientôt, le sang n'y circula plus.  
  
« Je le hais. Je veux qu'il paille pour cela. »  
  
« Mon enfant, il est aisé d'enlever une vie. »  
  
Le silence. Une lumière illumina mon coeur. Mon regard devint brillant et apaisé.  
  
« Je le tuerai. » 


	4. Sourde vengeance

Hattori Henzo m'avait toujours répété que le costume sombre du ninja était un port officiel pour faire parti de la guilde et qu'il aspirait à la discrétion, mais je ne m'étais jamais pliée à cette règle. Je préférais les habits voyants et les couleurs vives. Cette fois, le tissu rude de mon uniforme noir avait une signification sous mes doigts, car je m'apprêtais à commettre un acte qui changerait sûrement le déroulement de ma vie. L'étoffe glissa sur ma peau, et bientôt, on ne vit que mes yeux. Les gants étaient minces et adoptaient la forme de mes mains, un peu comme une deuxième peau. L'idée de tuer Yukimura était mon objectif. Je ne cessais de penser à la manière dont je le tuerais. Comment je le ferais, et que donnerait la contraction de ses muscles faciaux une fois mon shuriken bien enfoncé dans son ventre. De toutes mes fabulations, j'exclus alors la possibilité de me faire tuer moi-même ou de ressortir de cet assassinat, blessée. Je n'avais jamais haït à ce point, et me demandais même si je n'avais pas sombré dans une folie démentielle quelconque. Tout avait été réglé au détail près. Si mes calculs s'avéraient juste, cette journée précise était la clé d'un futur flou. Même si j'avais alors la certitude de revenir en un morceau, un plan B avait été élaboré des mois au par avant. J'attendis la nuit avec impatience. Lorsque la lune fut à son premier quart, je m'élançai au dehors de la véranda pour escalader le mur du jardin et une fois au sommet de la muraille je cherchai du regard l'emplacement du village. Très loin, par delà les cimes des hauts pins, se trouvaient des lumières qui vacillaient, comme des petits points. Il aurait été enfantin de me transporter là-bas comme j'avais coutume de le faire, mais la distance était trop importante et je ne savais pas où j'atterrirais. Comme l'idée de me retrouver embrochée sur une lance égarée ne m'enchantait pas, j'empruntai la bonne vieille manière : la marche silencieuse. Au début, je courrais à toute vitesse en évitant les arbres sur mon chemin, mais une fois arrivée aux alentours du village, je me dissimulai dans l'obscurité, attendant le moment opportun. Connaissant Yukimura, je savais qu'il sortait de sa résidence vers les vingt-et-une heures pour se promener et s'assurer que tout était dans l'ordre. Je ne fus pas étonnée de le voir apparaître au seuil de sa demeure à l'heure figurée. Sur son visage se peignait un air perplexe et sérieux. Il entama les cent pas et je préparai mon arme. Perchée sur une branche, mon Shuriken était pointé vers lui, ma main ne tremblait pas et il était à bonne portée.  
  
« Tuer un homme ne devrait jamais être un acte poussé par l'amour ou bien la haine. Les ninja sont les pions des politiciens et n'enlèvent pas la vie par caprice. Mais si l'existence de cet homme t'empêche d'accomplir tes tâches, alors n'en parlons plus et mets fin à ses jours. »  
  
Les paroles d'Hattori résonnaient dans ma tête et je fermai les yeux un instant pour me ressaisir. Oui, Yukimura méritait son destin. Lorsque j'arrivai pour lancer mon arme, il avait disparut. Je ne désespérais pas, mais l'inquiétude me gagnait à une vitesse ahurissante. La peur fit son ouvrage, et en peu de seconde, je perdis mes moyens. Comme je songeais à revenir sur mes pas, une lance vint se planter à quelques centimètres de ma tête dans le tronc de l'arbre, et ce, avec une force qui ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Il était là, trois mètres sous moi, avec cet horrible sourire qui me narguait accroché dans sa figure. Je me jetai sur lui pour lui asséner un coup, mais il m'évita et j'atterris au sol bruyamment. Dans ma chute, je me blessai au poignet.  
  
« Vous êtes un envoyé de Kunoichi, je paris ! Hé bien, dites-lui bien ceci : si elle souhaite me tuer, qu'elle le fasse elle-même ! Je l'attendrai ! »  
  
J'avais oublié que je portais une cagoule, et je la fis voler derrière moi pour étendre ma longue chevelure brune.  
  
« Et qui crois-tu que je suis ! »  
  
La surprise fit son effet et il resta figé un instant à la vue de mon visage. J'en profitai pour lui lancer quelques étoiles et le blesser légèrement à la jambe gauche. Il recula à l'impact et regarda les bouts de métal plantés dans son abdomen comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Je vis alors son orgueil se froisser, et il les retira violement en les jetant à mes pieds.  
  
« J'avais oubliés tes jouets. »  
  
Il s'interrompu pour constater l'entaille fraîche que je lui avais infligée à la jambe. Elle n'était pas mortelle, mais elle saignait abondamment. Il me jeta un regard exaspéré et dégaina son wakizashi. À mon tour, je fus touchée ; Aux hanches et au bras droit. Suite à son attaque, il me donna un coup au genou et je retombai au sol lamentablement. Cette fois, il s'assit sur mon dos et déposa son arme devant lui en baillant. Je n'aurais pu être plus humiliée qu'à cet instant.  
  
« Écoute, je n'ai pas choisis d'épouser Akemi par amour. C'est le seigneur Takeda qui m'a offert sa main. Je ne croyais pas que tu douterais de mes sentiments, un jour. »  
  
Même si j'étais déjà dans l'impossibilité de bouger, j'étais clouée sur place. L'irritation se répandit dans mon corps et je fis un essai pour me dégager, mais en vain.  
  
« Menteur ! Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te haïr ! »  
  
« Oh mais j'en ai, et l'une d'entre elles est que je dis la vérité. Je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec toi, si tu ne me crois pas, ainsi sera-t-il ! »  
  
« Si tu dis la vérité, dis-moi pourquoi tu préfères passer ta vie avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ! Si tu étais sincère la nuit du siège d'Azuchi, pourquoi c'est cette femme qui partage ta couche ! Ne suis-je donc pas digne de ton amour ! »  
  
Il se leva tranquillement, me permettant ainsi de m'asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche et de masser mon poignet. Mes yeux le fusillaient sur place et il me tournait le dos, maintenant debout à contempler les horizons ténébreux.  
  
« Parce qu'amour ne rime pas avec mariage, et ça, on me l'a apprit quand j'étais haut comme trois pommes. Ces mariages là, c'est pour les paysans et les seigneurs idiots. Ça ne dure jamais pour l'unique raison que la passion s'estompe et que cela provoque des tensions entre les familles. Dans ce mariage, il n'y a jamais eu de passion et il n'y en aura jamais. Voilà la clé du succès politique. Kuno, si toutes les misères que je te fais éprouver sont dues à la réfutation de ma sincérité, alors dors bien, car je te jure qu'Akemi ne te remplacera jamais. Personne ne le fera. »  
  
Je tremblai un instant. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et ma haine vacilla. Je comprenais pourquoi Yukimura était à présent l'objet de toutes mes colères, de ma tristesse et de mes souffrances. Je l'aimais éperdument à en mourir et à lui souhaiter pareil. D'un amour non humain, fou, excessif, toujours aussi passionné et fleurissant. Le voir, dans la nuit, dans son kimono bourgogne était pénible et douloureux. D'autant plus que je savais à présent qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de le persuader de vivre une vie avec moi. Le tuer n'aurait que mit fin à mon existence en même temps qu'à la sienne. Il me fit un sourire, celui d'un homme bienveillant et honnête. Je ne pouvais lui pardonner, cependant, de m'avoir donné tant d'espoirs pour me laisser ainsi les mains vides.  
C'est ainsi que mon plan B me revint à l'esprit. C'était mon unique chance de m'en tirer avec le minimum. Je calculai en silence en faisant semblant de repenser à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, et je fus enchantée de constater que je ne m'étais pas trompée.  
  
« Je m'excuse. Je suis désolée. »  
  
Les paroles chauffèrent sur ma langue un instant, et furent expirées avec délicatesse. J'espérais de tout mon être qu'il ne résisterait pas. Lorsque je marchais vers lui, j'essayais de me rappeler la fameuse nuit. Il sembla intrigué, au début, de me voir avancer vers lui de cette manière. Puis, voyant mon uniforme tomber à mes chevilles, Yukimura afficha une mine surprise. Je me félicitai et l'approcha avec douceur, comme on le faisait avec un animal sauvage. Il protesta et faillit tourner les talons, mais cet homme admiré de tous restait un homme à la base. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, et en un rien de temps, nous étions sous le porche de sa demeure. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se laisse manipuler ainsi, et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Au petit matin, il s'endormit finalement. Ces dernières paroles furent incompréhensibles, comme celles d'un ivrogne, mais elles semblaient heureuses.  
  
« Si quelqu'un me demandait quel est le point faible du grand Yukimura Senada, je dirais qu'il est vulnérable après une nuit passionnée. »  
  
Mon commentaire ne le réveilla même pas. M'habiller ne prit qu'un instant et de même pour le rouler de sous le perron. Je le regardai une dernière fois au travers des premiers rayons et trouvai que cette dernière vision de lui laissait à désirer, mais qu'elle ferait l'affaire.  
  
Après avoir accompli mon chef d'oeuvre, je quittai le village. Soulagée, j'étais maintenant prête à entamer ma nouvelle vie. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner pour regarder une dernière fois tous ces souvenirs que je m'apprêtais à laisser derrière. La seule chose qui m'importait, était de retourner auprès d'Hattori pour ensuite faire mes adieux à mes confrères.  
  
Il devait être six heures du matin lorsqu'un forgeron s'aventura à l'entrée du village pour remettre le sabre, sur lequel il avait travaillé la veille, à son client. Quand il aperçut la silhouette noire suspendue aux portes du village se balançant légèrement, il échappa son paquet et s'exclama d'une voix affolée :  
  
« Nom de dieu ! C'est le seigneur Yukimura ! Vite, quelqu'un ! Il faut le décrocher de là ! »  
  
Vêtu de son kimono bourgogne dont le haut était ouvert, il était attaché à une poutre, lié par les mains. Les traces de sang sur son torse étaient éminentes, mais moins que le caractère chinois peint en rouge par- dessus. On pouvait y lire : égoïsme. 


	5. Une vie dans une autre

J'étais déjà loin, dans les montagnes, accompagnée d'un bâton de randonnée. Une cape noire s'abattait sur mes épaules et j'avançais progressivement. Le bruit des oiseaux dans la limpidité du matin me fit sourire. Je m'arrêtai à un ruisseau et repensai à ma dernière discussion avec mon maître.  
  
Dans la chambre illuminée, l'odeur du thé volait déjà dans l'air, et les traits sérieux du ninja reflétait la nuit d'angoisse qu'il avait passée.  
  
« Tu ne l'as donc pas tué. »  
  
« Non. Mais, j'ai beaucoup mieux que ça. »  
  
Je me remémorais avec délice l'expression sur sa figure. L'étonnement mélangé au doute.  
  
« Si tu pars, personne ne te retiendra et tu passeras outre les formalités. Je dirai que tu y as laissée ta vie. »  
  
« J'ai déjà rassemblées mes choses, je partirai après cet entretient. »  
  
Me voilà à présent au beau milieu des arbres, direction Izumoshi. J'ai entendu parler d'un homme s'étant lui aussi retiré du monde des combattants de l'ombre, là-bas. Pour l'instant, je suis à sa recherche. Si ce voyage semble long et ennuyeux, détrompez-vous, car je ne suis pas seule. Maintenant, quand je pose mes mains sur mon ventre, je sais qu'il y aura bientôt de la vie en moi et l'idée qu'il soit de moi et lui, c'est vraiment de tout ce que j'ai de besoin pour continuer de marcher des journées encore. 


End file.
